We Found Love
by lexiepuckerman14
Summary: Set in season 2.At Rachel's party, what if Santana and Rachel kissed instead of Rachel and Blaine?Brittany left her for Artie and Rachel's still distraught over Finn, not to mention drunk.One thing leads to another and they both question it. When Santana tries to brush it off, Rachel cant forget about it. Will they find love or will it all be for nothing?Pezberry Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: We Found Love**

**Summary: Set in season 2. After Brittany dumps Santana she contiues dating Artie and Santana finds love in an unexpected place. One kiss leads to another. But in the morning can Santana face the music? Especially when they're not as easily lied to like Brittany. Quinn cheated on Sam with Puck instead of Finn, Finn's single and Sam is dating Mercedes.**

**Pairings: Pezberry, Quick, Bartie, Samcedes, and Klaine.**

**Friendships: Faberry, Puckleberry, Hummel-Berry, Britchel, Brittana, Quinntana. **

**Rachel's POV-**

The day started out normal but went to the other extreme. I stupidly listened to Noah and now I had a hangover and someone in my bed in result. Last night Santana and I slept together and got drunk.

It all started when I announced spin the bottle and everything when downhill from there. She spun and it landed on me. I leaned forward and pulled her close to me. At that point I blamed the alochol on what happened but being honest, that was all us. We had become friends after the whole Finn debacle. Her, Brittany, Quinn and I were like the 'sexy singing sisters' as Brittany called us. I aways thought she was pretty and I amired her confidence so I couldnt help but developing a slight girl crus on her. I didnt think much of it but when our lips met and I slipped my tongue in. She tasted like lime and vodka shots. It was an odd taste but for those two minutes it felt amazing. She left her hands on my hips as I placed mine on her cheeks. I think we could have made out for hours except people were clearing their throats. At that moment we didnt think about everyone else, what they would think or how they would react. We only tought about each other. We pulled away and she was blushing slightly. That was the first time I had ever seen Santana Lopez blush. She got up abruptly and walked toward the bathroom.

I went back to my spot on the floor next to Finn and Noah. Finn was quietly mumbling 'Mailman! Mailman!', while Noah was trying to hide the enormus erection he was sporting. I decided it was better not to ask. A few more people went but my mind was still on the kiss. Sure I was drunk, but that passion couldnt be faked. Santana came back in the room and walked over to the wine coolers. I looked up at her and she motioned for me to follow her. I got up and poured myself a cup of whiskey.

"Meet me upstairs in ten minutes. Your room." She whispered taking a long chug of her drink.

Instead of answering I looked around the room while Santana headed upstairs. I saw Noah and a Quinn making out, Brittany running around in short-shorts and a polka dot bra, and a bunch of other people making out or drinking. Blaine and Kurt were singing together on stage. Nobody noticed Santana leave so I made a comment about setting up for my, and Brittany's sleepover. Everybody bought it and I was free to meet Santana. I sprinted upstairs and unlocked the door to my room, finding Santana sitting on my bed with her dress off.

"Thought you werent coming." She smirked. It sent chills through me.

"I'm a virgin." I blurted out.

"Its okay, we can take it slow." She smiled and took my hand leading me onto my bed.

We started kissing again which slowly lead to her taking off my dress. We contiued from there and fell asleep together. In the morning I woke up with her sleeping next to me, and Brittany and Quinn on the air mattress.

I knew I wasnt gay since I was much into guys and had had several boyfriends that I had been attracted too. I loved Finn and Jesse, and I liked Noah. But Santana was different. She was experienced and exciting. Maybe I was bi, or gay just for her. Either way I knew we had to be together. I fell back to sleep with my arms around her.

**A/N- Should I contiue? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Also Santana, Quinn, and Brittany are still on the Cheerios***

**Santana's POV- **

I woke up in the morning with a horrible hangover and next to Berry. Her arms were wrapped around me in a sweet way. I thought it was cute until I realized what happened last night. While she was drunk, I seduced her to come to bed with me. One thing led to another and we slept together. Fine, I had a crush on the diva since we became friends but I knew there was no way she was gay. Then Brittany dumped me for Stubbles and Rachel was there for me. Sure she didnt know I was heartbroken over Brittany but she was there to help. Now this would complicate our relationship. I removed her arms slowly and walked to the bathroom. I had thrown on some boy shorts and a bra after we slept together but I figured I needed more clothes before Quinn and Brittany woke up. I threw on my cherrios jacket and jean short-shorts. Rachel said her dads would be away the entire weekend so I went downstairs to get breakfast. I poured myself some orange juice and was drinking it when I found someone coming up behind me. I turned around quickly and Rachel kissed me on the lips. It was short and sweet but full of passion. For once, I actually felt fireworks.

"What the hell was that?" I asked hoping Brittany and Quinn werent awake. The last thing I wanted was someone else finding out.

"I was kissing you. Is that allowed?" She asked sarcastically. She went to get herself some juice and I looked at her. She was wearing ridiculously short black sophees excentuating her long legs and a tank top that exposed her toned but bare stomach.

"About last night..." I started.

"It was amazing right? I was so worried about losing my virginity but you made it worth while." She gushed smiling big. Crap, this would be hard.

"It cant happen again Rach." I sighed.

"D-did I do something wrong?" She was still so insecure from being with Finn.

"No, I just. We were drunk, Im not gay." I lied.

"Im not gay either, bi maybe. Are you really saying you didnt feel anything? Nothing at all?" She looked really hurt.

"No." I lied. She stepped forward and kissed me again. I tried to resist but those lips had power over me. I gave in and kissed her.

"So that was nothing? Stop trying to resist this San, its real." She took my hand. "We shared something special, something I dont want to share with anyone else. Are you saying that means nothing to you?" She started to tear.

"I took your virginity yeah, but thats all it was." I lied again. I couldnt lie to her as easy as I lied to Brittany. I wish I didnt have to lie but I couldnt afford everyone finding out.

"Your a horrible liar Santana! Take your crap and get the hell out. On second thought Quinn can drop it off later. Just get the Fuck out of my house!" She spat crying now. That was the first time I heard her curse, well besides last night.

"Rach, you dont mean that." I stepped forward. She put her hand on my arm.

"Just don't okay? Please just go." She sighed.

"Fine, dont tell anyone okay?" I added as a last note.

"That's what your worried about? Your flawless, straight reputation? No, Im not going to tell anyone." She looked more hurt as she ran up the stairs. I didnt have the confidence to walk upstairs so I closed my jacket and walked outside.

I had did many and one walks of shame but this one was different. I actually didnt want to walk away, I wanted to stay and comfort her. If McKinley wasnt so mean and criticizing, I could ask Rachel out and be out in the open. But that wouldnt happen, maybe in College. I can go away with her and we could be together without judgement. She wouldnt wait that long, shes bi. She could get back together with Finn and I would be alone. I tried not to think of this as I walked onto Pucks front lawn and rang his doorbell. Despite my best efforts I couldnt hide this from everyone, let alone my best friend and ex-boyfriend. Puck knew the truth, from walking in on Brittany and me in his bed last year. Of course he didnt mind and joined right in. Since then Puck kept my secret and became my beard for a short period of time. When he wasnt with anyone we would be together. Sure I was gay but I did enjoy a being with a guy every once in a while.

"Hey San, whats up?" He came to the door shirtless.

"Fuck me." I begged. I'd rather sleep with him then deal with this right now.

"Normally I say yes but what's really up?"

"I have another secret." I sighed. I hated how he knew me so well.

"Come on in." He let me in and we went to his room. He assured me no ones home before I told him what happened.

"Wait a second, you turned Berry gay?" He asked shocked.

"You cant turn someone gay. Plus I think she's bi, she's not sure, she just liked sleeing with me. I feel so bad, I took her v-card and she kicked me out."

"Cant you just be honest with her? She wouldnt have to tell everyone." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"I-I cant. Then what if someone finds out? I cant face that judgement. All the looks and slushie facials."

"You dont have too, Im just suggesting it. And next time you and Berry go down on each other, can I please watch?" He smirked. I slapped his leg and looked at him.

"Your awesome you know." I smiled.

"I know. Look, if you dont want to talk about this anymore we can watch a movie or something." He suggested.

"Yeah, I just wish she would talk to me. I dont want to loose her as a friend."

"Does she know about Brittany?" He asked.

"No, and she wont. Britt wouldnt be stupid enough to say anything."

"Alright, lets watch something then." He grabbed the remote and put on South Of Nowhere.

"Why do you always put this show on when Im here?" I asked sarcastically. The two main characters Spencer and Ashley were gay.

"I figured you could relate to this. Plus, its super hot when they make out." He smirked. We contiued warching and I fell asleep on his chest.

**Next Chapter they go back to school and Rachel still wants to figure it out but Santanas not budging. Please review:) i need at least 5 reviews to contiue**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs. This is my first time writing a girl/girl romance story so I hope I do it justice.**

**Rachel's POV-**

After I kicked Santana out on Friday I spent an hour crying. Quinn and Brittany kept asking what was wrong but Santana's words were ringing in my ears; "Just dont tell anyone, okay?" I should have realized that was what she was nervous about. There was no doubt in my mind that she was gay. The way she lied and had to end it. The way she slept around was a cover for her liking girls. No one would think she was gay if she slept around. Really all I wanted was to be with her. If that was in the closet, thats fine. I just wanted to be with her. I came out of the bathroom and tried to act like it was nothing, I lied and said my great aunt died. It was the best I could think of, something that would make me that upset. I also lied saying Santana's parents needed her so they wouldnt get suspicous.

"Im sure she's happy now, up in heaven." Quinn tried assuring me. She gave me a large hug but that didnt help.

"Yeah, do you guys want to watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Oh! Can we watch the new Barbie and the Unicorns movie?" Brittany asked excited.

"Sure Britt." I smiled. I had grown to like the blondes silly comments and questions. Althought she slept around, her mind was so pure.

"I'll go make some popcorn. You guys can start the movie." Quinn said going downstairs. I put it in and while the opening credits came on I thought of something.

"Brittany? Can I ask you a personal question?" I looked over at her.

"Sure."

"Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?"

"Yeah, and I have. A few actually." She said proudly.

"But you're dating Artie." I said confused.

"Well it was before Artie, and Im bi-curious. I like both parts." She smiled and looked back at the movie. Quinn came back with the popcorn and I recieved a text from Noah.

'Meet me bi da bleachers. 2moro b4 skool-Puckasarus'

'Y?-Diva'

'We havta tlk. Its importante-Puckasarus'

'Ok, but this better not b a prank-Diva'

'Never-Puckasarus'

"Who are you texting?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Noah, he said he wants to talk to me tomorrow." I said still confused. He was dating Quinn so I knew it couldnt be anything sexual, but still.

"What about?"

"Didnt say. Im sure I can tell you after we talk." I assured her.

**The Next Day(at school)-**

I got to the bleachers twenty minutes before school started so I would have a chance to get to class without being slushied. Noah, of course was late and didnt come until five minutes before the bell.

"Your going to make me late Noah. Why was this meeting so important? What does it pertain to anyway?"

"Whoa, big words and its not even eight in the morning." He said rubbing his eyes.

"It means what is this all about?" I explained.

"Oh, look I know all about you and Santana."

"She told you? Did she also tell you how straight she is?" I said angrily. She told me not to tell anyone and she told Noah, unbelievable.

"Look, whatever she said she's sorry. She came over yesterday almost in tears."

"Why isnt she telling me this?"

"She's scared. She doesnt want anyone to find out but she's really nervous. She's been in the closet way too long and you make her happy." He put his hands in his pocket.

"Why are you telling me this?" I said ignoring the tears building up.

"I think you could be the one to help her out of the closet. Show her that if she came out, everyone would be there for her and protect her."

"You care about her."

"Shes my best friend. I want her to be happy, and if thats with you then I support it all the way." He smiled.

"So whats the plan?"

"I call it operation: We Found Love." He chuckled.

"Tell me what I have to do. I want Santana Lopez to be mine." I smiled.

"Okay, here's what I got so far..."

**Next chapter is part one of Puck's master plan. Hoping to get at least 10 reviews this time:) please let that happen:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**To djsmith10186 Quinn and Brittany are not dating. Quinn is with Puck and Brittany is with Artie. And to xphrnzrjh, thanks for that idea: you will see it in this chapter:)**

**Rachel's POV-**

After talking to Noah I was happy he was so on board to get me with Santana. He was doing something nice for someone else and I was happy. I made my way to Spanish and sat next to Quinn. Sadly Santana and I only had lunch and math together so we didnt see each other that much. I was a few minutes late so Noah wrote me a slip, signing it as my one of my dads. It must have been pretty convincing because Mr. Schue didnt question is.

"So what did you and Puck talk about?" Quinn asked nosily. Crap, what was I going to tell her? I wanted Santana on my arm before more people knew I was bi.

"Umm... nothing really." I lied.

"You can tell me. Is it about me? I can act surprised if its about me." She prompted.

"No, it wasnt and I cant tell you sorry." Mr. Schue started the lesson and I was never more happy to learn.

"Ready?" Noah asked coming up to me after spanish.

"I guess, but how do you know it'll work?" Noah thought me joining the cheerios was the perfect way to tempt Santana. I would be around her often and have an excuse to wear even shorter skirts that were, as Noah puts it 'Crunchy toast'.

"Sue needs a new co head cheerio that wont get pregnant or a boob job. Quinn is co captain, plus if Sue had you then she would have glee clubs best singer which would kill Mr. Schue. You saw how mad he got when Kurt and Mercedes joined, now think of that times ten."

"You really think Im the bst singer?" I blushed.

"Well besides Quinn, hell yeah." He smiled. He put out his arm and we walked to lunch. He stopped at his locker and I went to the cheerio/jock table. Since becoming friends with everyone I got special permission to sit rhere. Surprisingly Quinn wasnt there yet so I got to sit next to San.

"So Rachel, how was the party? Sorry I couldnt make it." Sam said.

"Its okay, and it was great. You should totally come to the next one." I flirted right over Santana.

"Hey guys." Quinn said sitting down. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Hi Quinn. Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Fine." She said trying to convince me.

"I hope so, I was wondering... do you think you could help me get on the cheerios?"

"Oh so you want to take that away from me too? Yeah right. I thought we were friends!" She spat leaving. I turned to everyone who was just as confused as I was.

"I can help you get on the Cheerios Rach." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks Britt." I smiled back. Everyone went back to eating and during study hall Brittany and I went to Sue's office.

"What can I help you with girls?" Sue said lifting weights.

"Rachie wants to be on the cheerios." Brittany said excited.

"Nope." Sue said right away.

"I'm flexible from years of gymnastics and dance. I can sing better than Kurt and Mercedes did plus it would annoy Mr. Schue if you took his best performer out from under him." I suggested. She looked like she was weighing her options.

"Brittany get her a uniform, now Barbara your on a trial. If you suck this will be your last cheerios practice ever and if you do well you could become co-captain." Sue said.

"You wont regret it." I smiled.

"Now get out of my office, your stinking up my office with the smell of show tunes." She said angrily. Brittany took my arm and led me to the Cheerios locker room. She got me a uniform and I had to change. I put my clothes in a locker next to hers and she put my hair up in a high pony.

"Holy crap, Rachel your on the Cheerios now?" Santana asked shocked. Her eyes stopping at my legs.

"Yeah, I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together." I smiled. I dont know exactly where it came from but next thing I knew I ran my hand up her thigh, teasing her and left. There was no practice today so I went to tell Noah the good news.

"It's not what you think!" Noah yelled at Quinn.

"Then why cant you tell me whats going on?" Quinn demanded crying.

"Cant you trust me?" He said.

"Hey guys whats going on?" I asked butting in.

"Oh, I see. Im being replaced." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Can we tell her Rach? I think she can keep a secret." Noah sighed. Now I understood, Quinn thought Noah and I were cheating.

"Tell me what?"

"I like someone, and Noah's been helping me get their attention. We're not cheating, we wouldnt do that to you and Im not romantically attracted to Noah." I said gently.

"Why didnt you just tell me? Is it Sam or something because Im over him."

"Its hard to explain, I... I think, no I know Im bi. I like girls." I admitted. Quinn's eyes went wide.

"No way. Is that why you asked Brittany if she ever kissed a girl? I didnt mean to snoop but I was outside the door."

"Yeah, and you would have found out eventually but I didnt want everyone to find out, not yet anyway."

"Who is it then? Not Brittany right?"

"Its Santana." I admitted blushing.

"You too?" She sighed.

"What do you mean too?" I asked confused.

"She dated well slept with Brittany while Brittany was with Artie. Remember that break Britt and Artie took? It was for Britt to decide if she wanted to be with San or Artie. San didnt want everyone to know about her being in the closet so Britt picked Artie." Quinn explained.

Then my whole world came crashing down on me. San was gay, I wasnt the only one she's been with. Thats who she was crying over at my house. Maybe she wasnt over Brittany, thats why she didnt want to be with me. She still loved Brittany and I was just the loser she used to make fun of. I couldnt help the tears from falling.

**I needs at least 10 reviews to contiue. Im writing the next chapter now so its all up to you readers. Please please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to raelynne9, OTHangels, lee, Tara4ever, DegrassiGleek54, indiearcade, and xphrnzrjh for the awesome reviews:)**

**Btw if you like Finn, you might want to skip this chapter. Youve been warned. **

**Santana's POV-**

**I was having a very st**range day. First Quinn was angry and upset with Rachel, then Rachel joined the Cheerios and practically felt up my leg. Sure I didnt mind but it made me way too confused. I came to the conclusion that I liked Rachel but I couldnt be with her. Not in public, it was the same with Brittany. I wasnt ready to come out yet. Sure, I would probably do anything to be with her but I wasnt ready. I wasnt even sure if she liked me. I mean after sex she was all over me but blowing her off probably sent her back into Finn's arms. I was walking to glee when I saw Puck, Quinn and Rachel in the hall talking. Rachel and Quinn looked like they had been crying and Puck looked tired.

"She loves her?" Rachel said shocked starting to cry again.

"Quinn, why would you tell her that?" Puck sighed embracing Rachel in a hug.

"Its the truth. She deserves to know so this isnt all for nothing." Quinn replied.

"I know how she feels. I wouldnt let you down." I was so confused but they stopped talking. I didnt want to get caught so I walked ahead to glee. I sat next to Brittany and Rachel, Puck and Quinn came in a few minutes later.

"You okay?" I asked Rachel. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Great. Can we talk after glee?" She smiled.

"Sure." I smiled back. Maybe she forgave me. I tried not to be too excited about that but I couldnt. I felt different about her then Brittany. I thought, for months that I loved Brittany but the way Rachel made me feel. So alive and amazing was different.

"Okay, this weeks assignment was love songs or songs about love gone wrong, does anyone have anything?" Mr. Schue asked. Quinn and Rachel's hands shot in the air.

"Quinn and I have a duet prepared. Mostly this is how I feel but I needed help performing." Rachel said standing up. Mr. Schue gave them the floor and Rachel sat on a stool while Quinn started playing the piano.

"Its called 'Happy Never After' by Megan and Liz." Quinn informed.

Rachel started singing and I couldnt help but get turned on by her singing. I know I used to make fun of it but she sounded amazing. I paid attention when Rachel kept sending me looks. Then I listened and I realized the song was about broken love. The person (Rachel) loved someone (maybe Finn?) and it didnt work out. The person loved the other but the other person didnt feel the same way. Crap, now I understood. She was singing about us, she thought I didnt like her. Well why would she after I told her taking he virginity meant nothing to me. In reality it meant a lot, I was happy she chose to give it to me instead of Finn or some other guy. I know she really wanted to save it for someone special and it made my heart melt that she thought I was special enough to share it with.

"That was great girls. Hope you dont mind me asking, was that song about anyone imparticular?" Mr. Schue stood up. "You just had so much passion and emotion."

"Yeah, but the person knows who they are." Rachel sent a quick glance my way. But of course Finn was sitting behind me so he thought it was for him. Mr. Schue dismissed glee and Finn cut ahead to talk to Rachel.

"That was a great song Rach. So I know you kind of cheated on me but Im willing to put that past us. Since your a cheerio and popular now we would be a popular couple." Finn said offending Rachel. "What do you say?"

"No." Rachel said coming by me to get her bag.

"What do you mean no? You used to love me. You want me, everyone wants me." He said arrogantly.

"Key words; _used to. _And not everyone wants you, I dont. Sorry Finn." Rachel shrugged.

"This isnt over. You'll be sorry we ever broke up." He spat. He reached out and pulled her back to kiss her hard on the lips. She struggled to get free and when he finally let her go she bitch slapped him.

"Okay pyramid nipples. You have exactly three seconds to let go of my girl. 3, 2, 1." He let go. "Good, now back the hell away. If I ever sees you put even a finger on her be fully warned that you will have me and the football team on your ass. Leave Berry alone and get the hell away before I go all Lima Heights on your ass." I spat and he stumbled out.

"Thanks, sometimes I cant believe I ever dated him." Rachel sighed.

"Love is blind." I agreed.

"Speaking of which... I heard some stuff but I want to hear it from you. Were you ever with Brittany? The way we were together?"

"Yes. Look, fine I am gay." I whispered the last word. "But I dont want eveyone to know. And I doubt you do either. Im sorry about what I said but it doesnt change anything. See you at Cheerios." I left before she could react. I felt bad hurting her but it hurt me more than anything. I longed for a day to be with her, when no one would care.

**Please review:) I need at least 7 reviews per chapter. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN1-Special thanks to raelynne9, OTHangels, tara4ever, DegrassiGleek54, and Guest for reviewing:)**

**AN2- to DegrassiGleek54, this story will probably be about 10, possibly 15 chapters. Right now its only 10 but if someone gives me any ideas for later chapters I would be happy to use them:)**

**AN3-Okay again if you like Finn I'm very sorry. I needed a villan and he fits, I dont think his character would ever do this but bear with me.**

**AN4- Also my opt is Puckleberry so you will see some Puckleberry friendship:)**

**Rachel's POV-**

After Santana finally admitted she was gay I knew everything was going to be easy. I just had to get her to notice me and realize that everything would be okay. I decided to follow Noah's plans. So during Cheerios I made sure to bend over and stretch in front of her then change right next to her in the locker room. I loved the way she got embarassed and blushed when I slowly took off my Cheerios top. I flirted and teased her which drove her even crazier. By the end of the day I had a text asking me to meet her under the bleachers. I changed back into uniform and tried not to run. When I got there I was very confused at who I saw.

"Finn?" I asked. He turned around and smiled evily.

"I knew you would come. That's why you wouldnt get back together with me. I understood the minute she said 'my girl'."

"What are you talking about?"

"You werent expecting me. You were expecting Santana. I sent that text from her phone, she stupidly left on the piano yesterday."

"What do you want from me? Santana and I are friends now." I shrugged.

"But that's not all you want to be. Your a dyke and so is she. I knew that had to be the reason you turned me down."

"Im not gay and even if I was its really none of your business. I dont want to be with you because your controlling, abrasive and mean. Also arrogant." I spat.

"I have proof. You might want to make sure you're alone before you have such an intimate conversation." He said growing angrier.

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen." He smirked. Finn took out his phone and I heard my voice.

'Speaking of which... I heard some stuff but I want to hear it from you. Were you ever with Brittany? The way we were together?"

"Yes. Look, fine I am gay." Santana whispered. "But I dont want eveyone to know. And I doubt you do either. Im sorry about what I said but it doesnt change anything. See you at Cheerios." '

"Now, that we're all clear on the truth there's no denying."

"What do you want to hear? That I'm bi? Sure I like girls and guys but thats not why I dont want to go out with you."

"No but now I know your secret. Take back that stuff you said about me." He pushed me against the wall.

"No. You cant make me do anything." I held back tears.

"Say it or I'll tell everyone what you two are." He spat. Then kissed me.

"Get off of me! Help! Somebody help!" I cried out loud.

"Nobody's going to hear you." He spat kissing my neck.

"You cant make me straight." I spat back.

"Its only a halfway jump." He said evily.

"Yo Rach! What the fuck's going on?" Noah said coming out of no where with Quinn. Finn let me go and I ran to Quinn's side.

"We were making out. It doesnt really concern you dude."

"Is that true Rach?" Noah turned to me.

"No, he said he was trying to turn me straight again. I told him to stop but he wouldnt. He had a recording of Santana and I talking about what happened." I explained.

"Give me the tape dude and we dont have to mention this to anyone." Noah stepped forward.

"No way, everyone will find out about you two." Finn said. Noah stepped forward and punched Finn in the nose. They started fighting and Quinn stepped forward to kick him in the balls. He fell to the ground and I took Santana's cell phone and deleted the video.

"Now stay away from my girls, Quinn, Rachel and Santana. Next time it wont just be me on your ass." Noah said putting his arms around Quinn and I and walked me out.

"Thanks Noah."

"No problem, I really dont know what got into him. I used to know him but now hes just a douche." Noah kicked a rock.

"Hes been through so much, imagine you told me you loved me and we dated then I came out as gay or bi." Quinn sympathized.

"Trying to tell me something?" He joked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I have to get San her phone but thanks again." I smiled.

"Do you want us to walk you in?" Quinn offered.

"No, Finn should have got the message and if he does anything else I can handle it." I assured them.

"Okay be safe." Quinn gave me a tight hug.

"Two girls hugging is so hot." Noah mused. Quinn and I both slapped his arm before I gave him a hug.

I walked into the school and walked to the choir room to search for Santana. I found her by her locker and I approached her. I dont know what came over me but I gave her a huge hug. No one was around since school was over but I just needed to be with her.

"What was that for?" She asked smiling but confused.

"Finn just attacked me trying to turn me straight because he had a recording of us talking yesterday. It was where you admitted your closet stuff, then Noah and Quinn turned up. We got the phone back beat him up and I came to tell you. It was on your phone since you left it behind and I deleted it here." I said in one breath.

"Thank you." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I may not agree with your choices but I dont want to force you into or out of anything." I smiled.

Then I turned to go. She pulled me back, pressed me against the lockers and kissed me. It was similar to what Finn did but this was so different. Kissing her, being with her felt as easy as breathing. I didnt need to over think or analyze anything when I was with her. Being myself was enough.

"What was that for?" I asked stunned from the kiss.

"I love you. I know its really early and we're not even dating but I feel so strongly about you. I love you." She said again. Instead of answering I leaned in to kiss her again.

"I love you too." I admitted. I didnt think about it before right now but as it slipped off my tongue it felt right.

"So what now?" She sighed.

"If you want to be in the closet then I can be there with you but I want Noah and Quinn to know. They're been helping me get you."

"Thats what the cheerios, the flirting, teasing and bending was all about?" She realized.

"Yup, I was trying to get your attention." I smiled.

"Come over. My parents are away for the weekend and I have the house to myself. We can be alone." She suggested.

"I could think of nothing better." I smiled. "Follow me home so I can get a bag, tell my dads and leave my car." I decided.

"Awesome." She gave me a simple kiss on the cheek before we walked down the empty hall hand in hand.

**Please review:) I needs 7 or more for the next chapter. Also leave Ideas in the reviews or private message me:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN1-Special thanks to tara4ever, a7xlover661, and x-MzHyde for reviewing. **

**AN2- I decided and have it all planned out, this story will be ten chapters long so only 3 chapters left:)**

**Rachel's POV-**

Santana and I headed to my house after school. I put my car in the garage and walked inside.

"Rachel? Is that you honey?" My dad (Hiram) called.

"Yes dad, is it okay if I sleep over Santana's house? Her parents are away for the weekend and they asked if someone could stay with her." I smiled hopefully.

"That seems okay, no boys right?" My daddy (Leroy) made sure. I mentally laughed, of course he would assume boys.

"No dad, just me and Santana all weekend. We'll probably just watch movies or something." I smiled. I decided to leave out the fact that we were dating so they wouldnt question us being alone together.

"That sounds okay. Just take your phone and have fun." My dads kissed my head and I went upstairs. I packed a small bag with clothes, and a toothbrush. Then I decided to get my secret stash of sexy sleepwear and put it in the bottom of my bag.

"I'll see you Monday, thanks dads." I called and walked outside to Santana's volvo.

"They said yes?" She asked hopfully.

"Yeah, we have the entire weekend alone." I smiled and she took my hand but keeping the other on the wheel.

The entire drive I thought about her. Sure we were still in the closet but I was happy she admitted her feelings. We got to her house a few minutes later and she invited me up to her room. I put my bag down on her desk and turned to her.

"We dont have to do anything, I just want to enjoy your company." She smiled.

"Maybe we could watch a movie? Snuggle by the fire." I suggested remembering the fireplace downstairs, it was electronic but I still considered it romantic.

"That sounds great. I'll order in a vegan pizza for you?" She offered.

"Sure."

"You sound surprised." She noticed.

"Finn never remembered. He tried feeding me meat multiple times." I sighed.

"Well, Im different. I remember my _girlfriend_ is a vegan." She took my hand and we walked downstairs. She ordered the pizzas and looked at me.

"I like that. You called me your girlfriend." I blushed.

"Well you are." She smiled.

"I know, its just nice to be reminded." She set up some pillows and blankets on the ground.

She sat down and put her arms out for me. I turned the TV on and laid down, putting my head on her chest. She put on Singing In The Rain on and played with my hair. The pizza guy came during the middle of the movie and we sat on the couch eating. We spread our legs out on top of each other and played footsie. We finished the movie and looked at each other.

"What do you want to do now?" She smiled flirtacously at me.

"I think maybe we can go to bed." I smiled. She looked confused but understood as I took her hand. She went to the bathroom while I put on lacey panties and a push up bra. She came out stunned in only an old t-shirt.

"Wow, someone's being bold." She laughed.

"I love you and only you. I trust you." I walked across the room to kiss her. I pressed my body against hers as the kisses gor heated. We made our way to her bed and contiued from there.

xxWeFoundLovexxWeFoundLovexx 

In the morning I woke up by the sun shining on my face. I sat up and stretched to see Santana wasnt next to me. I thought back to last night as I saw the stained sheets. It was blissfully and absoletly perfect. I was about to get out of bed when Santana came back in a short robe carrying a tray of breakfast.

"I wasnt sure what you liked so I made waffles with vegan butter and organic orange juice." She smiled climbing back into bed. I kissed her cheek and we began eating.

"Last night was amazing." She smiled playing with my hair again.

"It was, and Im happy I shared it with you."

"Wouldnt want it any other way." She agreed.

"Could we talk?" I asked seriously when we were done with breakfast.

"Sure, what about?"

"I want to be in a relationship with you, so I want us to be honest with each other."

"Of course." She took my hand.

"Brittany and you were intimate? But why didnt it work out?"

"She wanted to come out, and I sort of got her to cheat on Artie with me. We're friends now but I think she was the one who helped me come to terms with my feelings. Your the one who helped me accept them though." She smiled.

"But you two arent together anymore? You wont leave me for her?"

"Rachel! I would never leave you, I love you. Me and Brittany are history, its just you and me." She assured me.

"In that case." I wrapped my legs around her waist and started kissing her.

**Please review:)**

**btw next chapter will be out soon, Ive been stressed with school and stuff. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Eraygoza for reviewing. **

**Only 2 chapters to go! Chapter 9 should be up by Wednesday!**

**Santana's POV-**

After an amazing weekend with Rachel, I had to come back to the shithole we call reality. Rachel forgot to bring a change of clothes to my house so I let her borrow one of my old Cheerios uniforms. We held hands in the car until we got onto school grounds. We still walked together but we didnt have any classes together so we went separate ways. We met again at the end of the day.

Rachel and I were walking to glee when she pulled me into an unused classroom. She locked the door and pushed me onto one o the tables.

"What are you doing?" I said breaking the kiss as her hand slipped up my skirt.

"Watching you in that Cheerios uniform is a _huge_ turn on." She whispered nibbling on my neck.

"We have glee now but you said your parents are staying out of town until the morning. We can contiue later." I promised her.

"Cant we skip glee?" She moaned.

"The famous Rachel Berry asking to skip glee and Santana Lopez turning down sex to go? What has the world come too?" I asked jokingly.

"Fine we'll go, but you so owe me." She smiled fixing her pony tail. I hopped off the desk and she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Promise." I smiled. We linked pinkies and walked to glee. I sat next to Britt-Britt and Wheels while Rachel sat near Quinn and Puck.

"Okay guys, Finn has something to sing." Mr. Schue clapped giving Finn the floor. I rolled my eyes and tried not to gag as he started to sing 'I Want You Back' by Michael Jackson. Then he looked directly at Rachel as he sang.

_'Hello no, I know he isnt singing that to __**MY**__ girl. We're in love!' _I thought. I was about to beat the crap out of him when he walked over to her and kissed her. He stood up and she took his hand and smiled at her.

"So Rachel, will you be my girlfriend again?" He smiled.

"Of course." She smirked.

_'What the fuck?'_ I thought. Just as Finn went to kiss her again, she slapped him across the face and kicked him in the balls. Then started singing 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together Again' by Taylor Swift.

"What the hell Rachel? We belong together, heck we even have a couple name!" Finn spat.

"I dont love you, Im in love with someone else and you know it." She said angrily.

"Yeah, why dont you tell everyone your just a big dyke? Santana, isnt it getting a little stuffy in that closet of yours?" Finn announced. I froze and the choir room went silent.

"Is this true? Are you guys like, together?" Kurt gasped.

"Thats enough Finn, we're both obviously not gay. Since its clearly not obvious, Im in love with Noah but I didnt want to ruin his relationship with Quinn." Rachel lied. Noah faked surprise since he obviously knew she was lying.

"What?" Finn gasped.

"Wow, thanks Finn. Your so full of crap." Mercedes sighed.

"Seriously though, me and Berry? Sure, were friends but thats it." I lied.

"Alright guys, does anyone else have anything to sing?" Mr Schue asked. Nobody said anything so he dismissed us.

"I cant believe he did that." Rachel said after Cheerios practice. We were the last two in the locker room. I locked the door from the inside since I had coach's keys.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Keeping my promise. Your hot when your angry." I smirked.

I took off my sweaty uniform and her eyes went wide. She caught on to what I wanted and dropped her towel to the ground. I walked over and we both went to the showers.

After our shower we got dressed in shorts and tank tops. I locked up Coach's office and the locker room before Racwl pulled me away towards the way out. I dont know what came over me but I pinned Rachel against a locker and gave her a passion filled kiss.

"San, I thought you had a rule about that in the halls at school?" Rachel said confused.

"Nobody's here, besides I love you." I smiled and kissed her again.

"Lets go to my house." She smiled. Instead of answering I took her hand and we walked to my car.

**Please Review! I needs **_**at least**_** 10 reviews to contiue. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- not really sure anyone cares about this story anymore but last chapter should be up on or before Friday.**

**Rachel's** **POV-**

After Finn's little outburst we skirted around everything and things finally started to fall into place. It took a lot of convincing but Santana and I came out to my dads. I hated lying to them so I convinced her to come with me when I tell them. I explained everything-minus the sex- and they were pretty cool about it.

"You're not angry?" I whispered.

"Rachel, we're both gay. That would be seriously hypocritical. Plus your our daughter, we love ypu no matter what you are. We just want the best for you." My daddy smiled.

"And Im sure your parents will think the sam thingm when your ready to tell them. I know coming out is hard but Im sure it'll all be okay. And if its not just know you always have a place here." My dad told Santana. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you Mr. Berry's."

"Please, call us Hiram and Leroy."

"Thank you." She smiled and we went up to my room. We made out a little bit and fell asleep watching Awkward. on MTV.

In the morning both my dads were gone for work so we showered together and got our uniforms on. Santana left her phone at school again so I let her use mine to call her mom.

"You have like 70 messages from Kurt." She chuckled and handed me my phone. I legitmately had 29 messages from Kurt and a few others.

_'Check out Facebook. Urgent!-Kurt'_

_'You get what you give, hope you feel my slap.-Finn'_

_'Where the f*ck r u? We need 2 giv u a warnin- Puckzilla'_

"What did they say?" Santana asked curiously as she started driving.

"They're telling me to check facebook and talk to them before school. I'll text them later, it cant be that bad."

_Right? I tried to shake it off but Finn's text was haunting me._

We got to school and Santana and I walked in. Everyone had been starring at me since I joined the cheerios so I was used to it but this felt different. Santana went to find Noah to tell him something and Quinn ran up to me.

"Are you okay? Why are you in school? Did you get my messages?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Yes I got them and Im at school because its Tuesday and that's usually where you go from 7am to 2pm." I laughed.

"Its not funny. You didnt see it did you? You really need to get a facebook." She sighed pulling out her phone.

"Getting a facebook will just prevent me from getting a lead role on Broadway or into college if Noah were to post something bad or wrong even if it is a joke." I explained definsevly.

"Just look." She said holding her phone up to my face. On her screen was a picture of Santana and I making out near the locker room yesterday. Undreneath was a caption: **'I told you there was a reason they both turned me down. They're DYKES.' **

"What the hell?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes.

"Finn posted it this morning. Then photocopied it and plastered it all around the school. Puck and I have been taking them down but everyones seen them." Quinn explained. I couldnt even form a response. Instead I walked straight to the boys locker room. I got a few yells, and boys covering up but I wasnt interested.

"You DICK!" I spat at Finn. He only had a towel on.

"From what I hear you dont like them anymore." Finn smirked.

"You cocky asshole. Im Bi! I like boys AND girls. I didnt want to go out with you because your a prick that wants to get laid."

"Like you're any different. You and Santana were practically jumping each others bones in a classroom yesterday. I loved you, that was your last chance to have me."

"I DONT want you! Get it through your thick skull. I turned you down because I dont like you, not because Im with Santana. Are you happy now? Now everyone knows and your still single, alone and a Dick." I spat leaving. I found Santana crying in the hallway with Brittany and Noah.

"Im so going to pummel his ass into the ground." Noah said enraged.

"Are you okay?" I took Santana in my arms.

"I love you." She smiled through the tears.

"I know, and I love you too." I leaned up and kissed her. We were out so there was no sense hiding anything. Maybe things would work out eventually. I had hope.

**Next chapter is the epic conclusion:) please Review:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- sorry its taken so long to post but here is the ending to this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted. **

**Also, not sure who watches Secret Life of the American Teenager but Rachel and Satanas we found love scene is like Amy's when she comes back to school in season one when the pregnancy is announced. **

…

**Rachel's POV-**

After Finn's outing of Santana and I, my dads let us stay home for the rest of the week. Santana got her parents to say she was sick and hung out at my house everyday. It was the Sunday before we were going back to school and Santana had reluctantly agreed to finally tell her parents. She invited me over for dinner for moral support.

"So Rachel, Santana tells us your in glee club with her. Do you have a boyfriend?" Santana's mom, Liza asked.

"No, actually-"

"Mom, Daddy there's something I want to tell you." Santana interrupted. I took her hand under the table.

"Sure sweetie, anything." Her dad, Matthew said.

"Its taken me a while to come to terms with this, and Rachel's helped me along the way. But I-Im gay." Santana admitted.

"Okay?" Her mom said unfazed.

"You dont have anything to say?" Santana asked concerned. I think she was expecting the worst.

"We always knew you were special mija. As long as your happy, we're happy." Her mom smiled.

"So Im assuming you and Rachel are dating." Her dad stated.

"Yes sir, for a couple of weeks now." I smiled suddenly nervous.

"Please call me Matthew, I'll tell you what I used to tell Santana's old boyfriends; be good to you or Ill come after you with a shot gun." Her dad threatened. I let out a small laugh.

"He's not kidding, he actually went after Puck one time." Santana said seriously.

"I promise to treat Santana right." I smiled.

"Good, we have to say we do like you better than any of her boyfriends." Her mom smiled at me.

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"You cant get her accidently pregnant." Her mom chuckled. We all laughed at that. That was one of the many perks of dating a girl.

So now that everything went well with her parents we were on our way back to school. After much debate, we had shut our phones off for the entire week to avoid any extra negativity. We pulled into the school parking lot and turned on both our phones. I deleted all the messages besides the ones from Quinn and Noah.

"Finn got suspended, and detention until further notice." I told Santana reading Quinn' s text.

"For the photos?"

"That, and apparently he got caught buying drugs by Noah."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Quinn and Noah came up with a plan to get Finn suspended. They suspected he was doing some type of drugs to be that riled up even after we were not in School. Noah lied and said he could get him some drugs and faked an exchange by the bleachers, of course with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury knowing. He got caught and suspended extra." I explained reading the story from my texts.

"Thats great." She smiled.

"Im just happy your safe." I smiled back. I had been doing a lot of that in the past few days.

"Wasnt I the tough one?" She joked. It was true though, in her coming out she had changed. For the better of course, but still.

"Let's get to class." I said leaning over to kiss her. We got out of the car and held hands opening the front doors. Quinn and Noah were waiting by our lockers.

"Hey guys, how're you doing?" Quinn asked hugging us.

"We've been better, we're happy Finn's suspended. Thanks for that." Santana added.

"We want you guys to know that we and everyone in glee club has your back. A few of them had to go through it themselves and want you to know you have their support." Noah smiled.

"Come on we'll walk you guys to class." Kurt said coming up to us with everyone from glee coming behind him.

He took my hand and Brittany took Santana's. Everyone from glee walked around us daring somebody like Karofosky to say something. I looked right at Santana and started singing 'We Found Love' by Rihanna. She joined in to make it a duet and the rest of the glee club harmonized with us. When we finally got to class I gave Santana a long kiss and everyone smiled. I knew by the look on her face, that she finally believed everything was going to be okay, and I did too.

**The End**


End file.
